Universes in EGS
The characters of EGS inhabit several universes; most canon universes contain separate characters who can interact with each other, while most non-canon universes contain different versions of the same character and do not interact with other universes. It is also common for the characters in non-canon universes to break the fourth wall. Canon Universes Alpha Universe The Alpha universe is the universe of Lord Tedd and his followers most notably Nioi. In this dimension the original Grace Sciuridae did not die and Dr. Sciuridae did die, so the original design for Shade Tail was carried out which created General Shade Tail, this may mean that their Damien was killed when he attacked assuming he was as weak as the main universe's Damien. Known Residents Nioi Lord Tedd General Shade Tail Beta Universe This universe has Beta Tedd and Beta Ellen, the latter of whom is female alternate of Elliot since Ellen does not exist as a separate person in this universe. This universe has the ability to contact other universe and is trying not to be destroyed by Alpha Tedd. Known Residents Beta Tedd Beta Ellen Main Universe The Main Universe of EGS is the universe most prominently featured in the story comics. The majority of the characters live in this dimension. It is highly similar to earth, obviously excepting the sci-fi/fantasy elements added by Dan. The fourth wall is never broken with the exception of the Introduction storyline. It is the universe that contains most of the story comics, and is where the main characters reside. Second Life Universe This is the universe Ellen experienced when she had her Second Life dreams. It is similar to the main universe except it involved Ellen being born and growing up naturally, and had uryuoms and seyunolus openly accepted as part of the culture at least since the American Revolutionary War. It is known to contain an alternate Tedd (who is shorter as a young child and taller as a teenager than the main universe Tedd) as well as an alternate of Nioi's duplicate Kaoli. In addition it appears to contain an alternate Tony based on the #1 shirt and the hairstyle. It is uncertain if this is a real universe or only exists in Ellen and Kaoli's soul-aging dreams. Known Residents Archie Ellen Tedd Kaoli Tony Non-Canon Universes AF04 Universe This universe was created during the Blank Check for Weirdness arc and contains its characters. In it Tess, Dark Sarah, and Elliot were going to solve a ghost haunting in the library, only for Tiffany to solve it before they could. At the end of the arc Dan made their universe permanent because the bunnies like Tiffany and Dark Sarah. Known Residents Dark Sarah Tiffany Elliot Tess Dan's Universe Dan's Universe contains Dan, in several forms, as does his helper Minion. Characters from any of the other universes can enter Dan's universe, and they recognize him as the creator of their comic. It is suggested that this is the universe that the staff of Germahn Labs live and work as well as being the setting for the intros to the guest comics and the setting of the April Fools Weeks. Known Residents Dan Minion Dr. Germahn Amanda Lisa Alice Chika Oblivious Universe Created by the EGS:NP story arc Oblivious Wand-Waving. This may or may not count as a separate universe. Known Residents Elliot Grace Sarah Tess II slooF lirpA Universe A dimension where played out in a universe where the Theater Clerk replaced Grace and Brownie could talk in the bottom panels. In this dimension Ellen is attracted to his "Claire" form. It is later mentioned that in Dan's personal universe he does not draw El Goonish Shive but merely records the things that happen in the Main Universe using a camera which was accidentally pointed at the dimension seen in the first II slooF lirpA strip. Known Residents Theater Clerk Ellen References Category:Places